Ryu Kurosaki
Ryu Kurosaki 'is the main deuteragonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga anime series. He is a duelist prodigy known for his Photon/Galaxy deck, his mastery of Chinese martial arts, and his cool, calm and collected personality. He is also the young heir of the Kurosaki Corporations and one of the co-founders of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as the team's de-facto leader. Physical Appearance Ryu is a fairly tall and lean-built, yet muscular young man with spiky dark blue hair that lines down to his forehead and next to his ears to emulate sideburns. He has a pale-white skin tone with gold eyes and very-thin black eyebrows. Ryu also has a red mark on his left cheek which resembles a wavy line and a dot. Ryu wears a sleeveless white, blue-hooded cloak whose coattail comes down to his upper calves with a black sleeveless shirt underneath held by a dark green belt with a silver, rectangular buckle at the waist. He also wears black pants ending in knee-high, black boots with a dark grey strap on each one. For accessories, he wears a long white scarf around his neck and a pair of black, elbow-length fingerless gloves. Personality Ryu is described as "cool, calm and collective" with a serious demeanor. He is generally mature and quiet, even in heated situations and has somewhat of a keen sense of humor. Likewise, Ryu rarely gets flustered or annoyed and even when he is annoyed; he maintains a cool voice (even though he voices his displeasure). Ryu has good instincts as he is able to discern a person's actions by their personality through deep perception and analysis. Ryu is quite calculating and calm in a duel, and always thinks about his strategies when making them. He also has a cautious and wise demeanor, being more strategic with his plans rather than rush into things without thinking. Ryu knows his limits as a human being, yet still plans to surpass his limits so he can be strong enough to protect those under him. When it comes to his friends, Ryu is very caring, thoughtful, sincere and loyal, and is willing to risk his own life for the safety of others. Likewise, he deeply cares about the people very close to him and wants to keep them safe (mostly his siblings, his best friend Evan, and even his girlfriend Fabia). Ryu's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his dueling prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major duel or lets a friend down. But through the help of his friends, Ryu regains his resolve and gets stronger, knowing that he won't lose again and will keep on fighting to the very end. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Kassey Kurosaki (Mother) *Mokuba Kurosaki (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Evan Hatake (Childhood best friend and friendly rival) **Shark Unabara (Best friend and friendly rival) **Cazz McKnight (Best friend) **Miles Rogers (Best friend) **Dawn Kurenai (Close friend) **Serena Unabara **Luna Rubins **Fabia Hemsworth (Childhood best friend and girlfriend) **Gong Stone **Chan Lee *Kurosaki Corporations *Kurosaki Institute of Dueling *State Military ** *Team Future **Yuma Hagane *Team Xing **Lin Yung (Best friend and friendly rival) Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Novels Movies Video Games Decks Ryu plays a "Photon/'''Galaxy/'Galaxy-Eyes'" Deck. Deck Recipe: Galaxy Wishes Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Japanese Category:Teenagers/Young Adults Category:Duelists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Kurosaki Corporations Category:Kurosaki Institute of Dueling Students Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kane's Gang Category:Dragon Slayers